Cell-based therapies, particularly those utilizing mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) have potential for tissue regeneration and restoration. However, the full potential of these cell-based therapies has not been realized due to inadequate performance of the cells in vitro, ex vivo, and after transplantation. As such, there exists a long-felt, yet unmet need to improve the performance of cells for use in cell-based therapies so that their full potential can be realized.